


Sweet Little Bumblebee

by Dragonlover496



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover496/pseuds/Dragonlover496
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no war. Megatron and Optimus are brothers. Optimus is the Prime and his Bondmate is Ironhide while Megatron is the High Lord Protector and his Bondmate is Starscream.  Megatron and Starscream have to go to a tour of a Hatchling facility at a time when they are looking into adopting. At the facility, Starscream spots little Bumblebee sitting all by himself and he and Megatron decide to adopt him. This is their story as a family. There will be ups and downs along the way, but none of that is going to matter so long as they have each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The adoption and meeting the family

I do not own Transformers. Everyone looks like they do in G1 except for Bumblebee, He looks like he does in animated.  
'Blah' :thoughts  
"Blah": talking  
~blah~: talking through spark bond

Starscream POV  
Today is the day! Megatron and I are adopting a sparkling! Optimus asked him to go to this tour at a hatchling and adoption facility since he couldn't make it, but one of them had to go for a public stunt. When Megatron came home and told me he said we can look into finally adopting a little one for our own when we go! I just know that whichever little sparkling we adopt the little one will be absolutely adorable and spoiled rusty!  
"Starscream, are you ready to go?" Megatron calls to me from the kitchen area of our home. I immediately run out of our room.  
"Coming love!" I say excitedly ask reach him."Aren't you excitedly? We are finally going to have a little one to take care of and call our own." I say to him with a smile on my face.  
"Of course I am! I can't wait to spoil our little one and give him or her anything they could ever want!" He says with a matching smile on his own face. We leave our large apartment and lock the door behind us. Once outside we both transform and head in the direction of the sparkling facility. 

 

"Lord High Protector Megatron, Consort Starscream, welcome to our facility. Everyone is very happy you were able to make it today. I am the director of the facility Highwind, and will be giving you a tour of the facility on behalf of the staff here.. Please let me know if you have any questions..." I really don't feel like listening to any of this. I just really want to get to the part where Megatron and I adopt a little one for our own to raise and take care of. Not to mention nothing this mech is saying is something I find important or care about.  
~Any idea when we will be done with this pointless tour Megatron? I really just want to find our little sparkling and take him or her home.~  
~Relax my Star. The tour should not take long. I believe the last stop is supposed to be where the sparkling a and younglings play and interact with each other and the people that come to adopt them.~ Megatron says over our bond. I can hear the smile in his voice even if he isn't actually smiling! He is getting too much enjoyment out of my suffering. It's not like I can help how excited I am.  
~Oh, I hope you are right. I can't wait to have a little on of our own and to hold him or her in my arms and never let them go!~ I say excitedly.  
~Believe me Starscream, I feel the same way. Our little one will never go without affection...~ Megatron then proceeds in telling me all the ways he is going to spoil are sparkling over our bond while taking the tour.  
"And here is the the room the sparkling a and youngling at the facility play during the times when people are allowed to come in and adopt them. Do either of you have any questions?" Highwind asks us.  
"Yes actually, Starscream and I were wondering if we would be able to take a look at the little ones and possibly adopt one." Megatron says. I can sense his hopefulness through the bond even if it cannot be heard in his voice or seen on his face.  
"Of course Lord High Protector! You and consort Starscream are more than welcome to adopt. I'll get all the paperwork ready while you introduce yourselves. There are caretakers in the room if you have any questions about any of the younglings or sparkling a in the room. I will let one of the caretaker know you are interested." Highwind says before walking away. Megatron and I immediately enter the room and are greeting by a bright purple femme.  
"Hello! My name is Violet. Highwind told me that the two of you are interested in adopting. I can tell you we currently have eight little ones in the facility available, but the two younglings are already available."  
As she says this I spot a small yellow minibot sitting alone in a corner playing with some toy blocks. I begin walking over to him while Megatron listens to what the femme is saying to him about the sparklings. When I reach the spot the little one is it he looks up at me with adorable sky blue optics! Even without talking to him I know he is absolutely perfect.  
I sit down next to him on the floor. "Hello little one, what's your name?" I ask the little mech with a warm smile on my face.  
"I'm Bumblebee, who you?" He asks me in the sweetest and most adorable voice I have ever heard.  
"My name is Starscream. Can you tell me why you are over here all by yourself?"  
"Uh huh, the other kids no want to pway. They say I too wittle. They no like Bee." He says with a sad look on his face. The poor little thing! How could anyone be mean to him? As he tells me this I feel Megatron approach us.  
~Megatron, ask Violet how old he is. He is perfect for us!~ I tell him through our bond.  
~I already did when I saw you talking to him. She says he is about two vorns old. He is one of the youngest they have at the facility, apparently no one has wanted to adopt him because he is very energetic, and they fear hurting him because of his small size.~ I can hear the frown, sadness, and anger in his voice as he says this. No one should have to go through that. Especially not someone as young as Bumblebee, it just isn't right.  
"Who are you?" Bumblebee asks Megatron when he notices him next standing next to us.  
"My name is Megatron little one. I see you have already met my mate. What do you think of him?" He asks with a warm smile on his face.  
"He nice to Bee. Want to pway wif me?" He asks with a hopeful smile on his face. He is absolutely precious! I can't wait to hold him in my arms.  
"Of course we will!" I say to him cutting off whatever Megatron was about to say. From the corner of my optic I see him having a small conversation with Highwind who had returned. I start to help him build a little tower with the blocks he was playing with when I came over.  
~Starscream, would you like to ask him if he wants to come home with us and if he would like us to be his creators?"  
~ Of course I would! I can't wait to take him home, but first we need to go to the store and get him things like blankets, toys, and a proper birth for someone his age, bedding, and anything else we need for a sparkling like proper energon. Not to mention anything he might want specifically.~ I say excitedly over the bond while going over a list of things we will need to get for him in my processor. I will have to ask Bumblebee what his favorite colors are so I can ask Sunstreaker about what kind of color scheme we should do for his room.  
"Bumblebee, how would you like it if Megatron and I became your creators and to come home and live with us?" I ask him with a warm and calming smile on my face.  
"Really? I go home wif you? I want to lots!" He says excitedly with a bright, excited smile on his face that only a sparkling could have.  
"Of course you can. We wouldn't be asking if you couldn't." I say to him.  
"Yay!" He says excitedly before jumping into my arms. I can feel the joy in Megatrons spark through our bond at the comment and action. We made the perfect decision to come here today and adopt our sweet little Bumblebee.  
Suddenly we hear a voice say "This is perfect. Lord High Protector Megatron, Consort Starscream, follow me right this way with Bumblebee and we can get all the paperwork filled out. You will also be required to form sire and carrier bonds with him in front of me before leaving." Highwind says with a smile on his face. I don't know why, but the smile seems to me like its forced. It's almost like he is nervous about something, I will deal with it later, right now I have a sweet little sparkling in my arms with his helm resting on my chassis right by where my spark is. I'm in love with him already and we haven't even formed a creator-creation bond yet.  
Megatron enters Highwinds office before I do and holds the door open for Bumblebee and myself. I can tell he is just as in love with Bumblebee as I am. We may not have been with him for long, or spent a lot of time with him, but he has already captured our sparks. We are both already wrapped around his little servos. I can feel Megatrons excitement over making Bumblebee ours legally, not only through our bond, but also the smile plastered on his face. We both sit in chairs near what I am assuming is Highwinds desk. When I sit down Bumblebee curls further into my chassis like he's afraid this isn't happening. I wrap my field around him reassuringly to help calm him down. While Megatron fills out the paperwork I take the time to study Bumblebee further. He is a bright shade of yellow with a small black stripe on his little chassis and helm. He is slightly bigger than my servo and could fit perfectly in Megatrons own servo. He truly is small. But there is nothing wrong with that in my opinion, it just makes him that much cuter.  
"Alright consort, I just need you to sign your name on the indicated lines and then you two can form your bonds and take the little one home." Highwind says directing his attention to me.  
"Of course." I say handing Bumblebee to Megatron so I can write easier. Bumblebee doesn't seem bothered in the slightest to have been switched between us. He just proceeds to cuddle into Megatrons chassis and closes his little optics preparing for recharge! When I finish sighting the datapads Highwind looks at them before placing them in a drawer on his desk and standing up.  
"Alright it's time to form your bonds with him. Which of you will be the carrier?" He asks looking between Megatron and myself. I hear Megatron scoff over our bond. I would have to agree, you would think it is obvious which one of us will be the carrier bond.  
"That would be me." I say standing up as well. My Voice sounds slightly irritated and from the looks of it Highwind heard it considering he tensed up. Opps... Megatron stands up as well, repositioning Bumblebee to make him more comfortable. 'He makes such a good sire.'  
"Of course. I will need you to hold Bumblebee and open your chest plates. Once yours are open you will need to connect one of you data cables to the port in his neck and open his for him..."  
I take Bumblebee from Megatron and position him in my arms so that he will be comfortable, and so that I have better access to the port in his neck. I try to be careful about it so I don't wake him. I quickly do what Highwind told me to so as not to cause Bumblebee any pain. He squirms a bit in discomfort when I attach my data cord to his dataport, but for the most part he stays in his state of light recharge. I'm glad he will be in recharge for this though, it will make it a lot easier to do. Not to mention it will be easier on his little spark.  
"Okay, not that both of your sparks are showing I need you to connect yours to Bumblebee's and think only of forming a carrier-creation bond with him. It should only take about one klik for the bond form and then it will be your turn to create a sure bond with him, Megatron." Highwind says before turning away to give us some privacy. Halfway through bonding to him Bumblebee begins with to squirm in my arms and come out of recharge.  
"What do? Not like, not like. No more!" He cries out while trying to free himself from my grasp. I send soothing waves of comfort across the forming bond in order to speed up the process and within a nano-klik its over and I'm separating our Sparks and unplugging my data cable. The bond was successfully formed and I can feel my little ones emotions interacting with my own. I feel confusion, fear, warmth and the thought of safe coming from Bumblebee's spark.  
"It's alright sweet spark, I was only forming a bond that makes you my little sparkling. It's not something to be afraid of. Did I hurt you?"  
"R-really? Bee yours now. You my carrier? Not hurt, just weird. I no like it." He says cuddling into my chassis with his helm on my shoulder.  
"Yes, little one you are my precious little sparkling now, and I am never going to let you go. Yes, I'm your carrier, and Megatron is going to form a sire bond with you, okay? I promise it won't take long and as soon as we are all done here we will take you to get a yummy treat." I say to him while sending feelings of warmth and comfort through the new bond.  
"Kay. What I call you now?" He says with a nod. I smile gently handing him over to Megatron.  
"You can call us whatever you want little one." Megatron says to him while he connects his data cable to Bumblebee neck port and opens their chassis. His bond formation goes much quicker than my own did. I can tell from the look on Megatrons face I am not the only one that is glad it was quick.  
"How 'bout Papa and Daddy." He says pointing at us while saying the respective titles.  
"I think those sound perfect little one." Megatron says to him. " Highwind is there anything else you need us to do before we can leave with Bumblebee?"  
"No, you three are good to go!" Highwind responds with a warm smile on his face. All I have to say is thank riddance. I do not like that mech.  
"Come on, Bumblebee. Let's go get that treat your daddy promised since you did such a good job. Do you want me to hold you still or do you your daddy to?"  
"Okay! Papa hold me pwease?" Bumblebee asks Megatron with adorably big blue optics.  
"Of course my little sweetspark. And after we get you a treat we need to go to the store to get you things for our home." Megatron says looking down at are little sparkling nestled in his arms. It's hard to believe this little mech is ours to care for and raise. Bumblebee part of the bond is emitting feelings happiness, joy, safety, comfort, and... home. I hope with all my spark that he only ever feels these emotions when around Megatron and I.  
"Now, what kind of treat would you like? We can get you anything you want." I ask him.  
He looks deep in thought for a moment before responding " I no know. You pick daddy." My little mechling demands.  
"Okay then, how about we get some... rust sticks?" I ask him while we walk to the entrance of the facility. Perhaps we coldest him a pack of rust sticks for at home. It would be a nice thing to have to give him especially when he behaves if we ever have to go to any special functions. Maybe we should get some energon candies as well. I will have to ask Ratchet what would be okay for Bumblebee to eat so it won't upset his tank.  
"What those? Are they sweet?" Bumblebee asks looking between Megatron and myself as leave the facility and head to the transformation lot.  
"They are very yummy I promise, I think you will like them. You can get any kind you want."  
~Megatron, I just realized either I am going to have to take him and put him in my sparkling hold, or you will have to buckle him down in your front seat when you transform. It might be a good idea to get some kind of seat for him so that he can ride safely when he is with you.~ I say thoughtfully.  
~ Indeed, I don't think either of us thought of that. I think for now it would be best option would be to put him in your hold he would be the most protected and comfortable there.~ Megatron says handing me Bumblebee so I can put him in the sparkling hold near my spark.  
~I was thinking the same thing.~  
"Alright Bee, I'm going to to put you in my sparkling hold for now while your papa and I transform and take you to get a treat okay. The place we have in mind is too far of a walk. Will you be okay?"  
"Uh huh." He says before crawling into the hold and situating himself comfortably. I can feel his spark pulse in time with our sparks. After I transform I make sure he is positioned safely before flying off with Megatron following in his own jet altmode.  
It only takes us about a Breem to reach are the candy shop. I land carefully on the ground after transforming in the air. As soon as my peds touch the solid ground I open my carrying hold and let Bumblebee out. He looks up at Megatron as he transforms into his root mode and walks over to us.  
"How was he?" He asks me with a worried look in his optics."I commed Optimus and asked if he and Ironhide would like to join us and meet Bumblebee."  
"He was just fine. I take it they said yes. Will they be going to the store with us as well?" I ask looking down at Bumblebee. " it would seem your site has invited your uncle Optimus and his mate to join us for our little treat. Do you want to wait here or go inside?" I ask him.  
"Of course they said yes. They should be here shortly. Optimus told me they were already in the area. Yes, Optimus said they would join us for the shopping as well. He said it might be a good idea considering we need to get things for Bumblebee since he has his trailer with him." Megatron says with a smirk on his face. He will never allow his brother to live down that trailer of his, especially when he drives around with it for no reason.  
"Wait here. I got an uncle?" Bumblebee asks curiously.  
"Indeed you do. He is my younger brother and the Prime. Your carrier has siblings as well, they are part of his trine and are mates. Their names are Thundercracker and Skywarp." Megatron says while taking Bumblebee from my arms. 'Hmm.. I think somebody might be getting jealous of me for always holding our sparkling.'  
"Hi papa! Cool, I gots lots of uncles!" Bumblebee says excitedly while patting Megatron on the cheek with his little servos.  
"Hello my little Bumblebee." Suddenly we hear the sound of a large engine rumbling on the street."I think I hear your uncle Optimus. And there he is." Megatron says pointing at the large red and blue truck that just pulled into the transformation lot with a black truck following behind. 

Bumblebee's excited smile proceeds to get even bigger when he sees Optimus and Ironhide transform. Optimus has a large smile on his face that closely resembles the one on Bumblebee's. ' I always knew he was a sparkling at spark, even if he won't admit it.' Bumblebee looks at him in awe. I have a feeling he has only ever seen one mech the size of Optimus and said mech is currently holding him. He starts to look between Megatron and Optimus like he doesn't believe they are brothers. I don't blame him to much since they don't really look all that alike other than their sizes.  
"Wow, you're reawy big. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee says excitedly while waving at Optimus and Ironhide.  
"Hello, Bumblebee. I'm your uncle Optimus, and this is mate mate and your other uncle Ironhide. MEgatron, Starscream it's good to see you both. Shall we head inside." Optimus asks leading the way into the little shop.  
"Hi 'Hide!" Bumblebee says while Megatron and I respond to Optimus' question and follow him inside.  
"Well, hey there little bitty, your a cutie ain't ya." Ironhide says poking Bumblebee's cheek when he peeks at him from over Megatrons shoulder.  
"Ahh, tickles!" Bumblebee exclaims while giggling sweetly.  
"Sweetling, what kind of rust stick would you like? You can get any kind you want." I ask Bumblebee before going to order mine and Megatron's as well.  
"Uh... Sometin super sweet and yummy. I never had one 'fore." He says with a cute little smile on his face.  
"Alright, I'll be right back with one super sweet and yummy rust stick." I say while waiting in line behind Ironhide. I look towards the table Megatron and Optimus are sitting at and playing with Bumblebee, who Megatron placed on said table. From what I can see my little sparkling is talking about something excitedly. He's waving his hands around and everything, whatever it is Megatron and Optimus are laughing at it.  
~What is he talking s excitedly about that has you laughing so much?~  
~He is just tuelling us all about a game he played with the other sparkling at the facility. From what I've gathered it was more prank than game.~ Once he finishes telling me this I begin to laugh as well. Our little Bumblebee is certainly special.  
After ordering the rust sticks I walk to the table with Ironhide and hand Bumblebee his. I got him the sweetest kind available on the menu. He tells me thank you before putting it in his little mouth.  
"Ahh! Yummy! Thank you daddy!" He says excitedly before starting to suck on the rust stick again.  
"Your welcome sweetling." I say before beginning to enjoy my own rust stick. While eating our rust sticks Bumblebee manages to position himself in my arms and proceeds to curl up into a little ball.  
"I think someone is in need of some recharge. We should head to the store so we can get his things and put him down for a nap." I say looking up from the sparkling in my arms.  
"I think you are right in that assumption sweetspark. Optimus, Ironhide, when you are ready shall we head to the store?" Megatron says as he watches our son who is slowly falling into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any reviews you might have i love to read them. If anyone has any ideas or wants to see little Bee doing anything in particular with his new family and so on let me know. Bumblebee is the equivalent of a two year old in this.


	2. Shopping and Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream, Megatron, Optimus, and Ironhide take Bumblebee to the store to get him the things he will need before taking him to his new home.

Starscream POV

     When we all arrived at the sparkling and youngling store Megatron, Ironhide, Optimus and myself set out to look for specific things Optimus went in search of a berth and things for it with Megatron while Ironhide went in search of snacks and sparkling food. I have no idea why Ironhide is the one looking for food by himself. And I went to look for toys, bedding, and any other things Bumblebee might need with Bumblebee. I am holding him snugly in one of my arms while I push a hover cart with the other.  As we walk around I watch him stare at everything with wide sky blue optics.

"Little one are there any toys you would like to play with?" I ask looking down at him as he stares at the shelves of toys.

"Uh-huh. Can I get a ball?  And blocks pwease?" He says in his cute little voice.

"Of course you can little one. Is there anything else you would like? We can get you some stuffed animals and some games if you want any." I say to him as I walk over to where the balls are located. He points to a bright blue one towards the middle of the pile so I get it for him, along with a yellow and black one just in case he ever loses the other ball.

“Umm. Can we get some stuffed animawls pwease? And a bwanket?” Bumblebee asks with big round optics… It is absolutely adorable! I take a quick image capture to show Megatron later. 

“Of course you can sweetling. You can get anything you want as long as it is okay for your age.” I tell him as I walk towards the aisle with all of the different stuffed animals.  I can’t wait to see what all he picks out. I’m sure most of them will be just as adorable as he is.

Megatron POV

            Optimus and I have been searching for the perfect sparkling berth for my little Bumblebee.  We figure it should be the perfect height so that it’s the perfect size for him, and tall enough for Starscream and I to reach it easily. Plus we want to make sure he can't get out of it by himself and risk getting hurt by falling.

"Megatron I think this one here might work.” Optimus says pointing out a small berth for Bumblebee that fits his small size perfectly, but that is high up so that Starscream and I will not have to bend down too far to reach him when he is in it. It has bars on the sides that will keep Bumblebee from falling out when he is recharging. The base of the berth is black in color with stripes of white on the top and bottom.  The berth itself is small and soft with white and black checkered colors, which can easily be changed out for what Bumblebee chooses.

“This one is perfect for him. Let’s write down the number for it and gather the rest of the things he will need. We still need prober berth sheets and blankets for it. We cannot have just the set the berth comes with.” I say as I mark the number for the berth set in my processor banks. 

“Alright we have a berth down. We still need to look for a light and some other small furniture like chairs for his room. We also need to get a chair for the dining area in your home, or at least a small booster seat for him. After all I do not think the little one will be able to reach your table without one.” Optimus states as he walks over to the section that contains things like lamps and nightlights.

            I immediately notice a small nightlight with little stars on it. The cover and background for it is black while the stars are yellow.  I grab one of the ones on the shelf for it and deposited the light in the cart Optimus and I grabbed for anything we find that would fit in said cart. We manage to find a floor lamp that matches the nightlight. We also grab some different colored bulbs for the lamp and nightlight. We also find some light up stars that we can put on the ceiling of the berthroom. I send an image capture of everything to Starscream so that he can try to stick to the theme for anything he and Bumblebee find that Bee might want for his room. We finish gathering everything for the room and head to meet up with Ironhide and then to find Starscream and Bumblebee.

Ironhide POV

            So I was given the job of finding proper sparkling energon and snacks for Bumblebee along with anything else that would be necessary for him when it comes to fueling. Unfortunately this means find proper sparkling and youngling cubes and cups, top and all. It would be so much easier if I knew what kind of stuff little Bee likes. I’ve already grabbed some plain cubes and cups for him.  I have also gotten him some rust sticks, energon snacks, and some energon crackers of different flavors. I did manage to remember that Bumblebee likes things that are sweet so I made sure to get sweet tasting healthy snacks.

“Hide have you found everything alright?” I hear Optimus ask from somewhere behind me. I swear my mate can be way to slaggin’ quiet for his size, and seeing as he was with Megatron he is just as dang quiet, the slaggers.

“Not quite yet. I still need to get him some cups and cubes, and a chair of some sort for him.  Ah’m havin’ trouble finding cups and cubes with designs on ‘em for him.” I say as I turn around to look at the two brothers.

“That’s fine Ironhide, for cups and cubes let’s just pick ones with typical designs and Starscream and I can get more for him later. As for the seat let’s just do something simple. If they have a yellow one we will just do that.” The three of us quickly grab the aforementioned objects before going on our way to find Starscream and Bumblebee.

Starscream POV

            Bumblebee and I have just finished getting all the different toys he could want. In the cart we have stuffed animals, the two balls, cars, blocks, some learning games and videos, some washable paints, and crayons. Bumblebee is currently holding one of the stuffed animals he asked for. It’s a little cyberkitten with white and black coloring. It is extremely soft and fuzzy, and I have the feeling it will be his favorite of the stuffed toys.

“Are we gonna get a bwanket now daddy?” Bumblebee asks me looking up from his spot in the cart.

“Of course, we are heading their now. Let me tell your sire we are going over to the blankets.” I tell him as I head in the direction of the blankets, which are only two aisles over from where we are.

“Otay.” He says before cuddling the cyberkitten.

~Megatron, Bumblebee and I are done with the toys and stuffed animals. I’m taking Bumblebee to pick out a couple of blankets so meet us there. ~

~Alright, we will be there shortly. The three of us have everything that will be needed. ~ Megatron says over our bond.

“Where papa?” Bumblebee asks me as I turn down the aisle for the different kinds of blankets.

  “He’s on his way over here with your uncle’s sweetling. Would you like to pick out some blankets for home?”

“Uh-huh. Can it be any kind?” He asks as his big blue optics take in all of the different blankets.  

“Of course! I’ll take you out of the cart so you can even get them yourself, but make sure to tell me if you want one that you can’t reach so I can grab it for you.” I say to him as I pick him up from under his arms and place him on the ground. As I set him on the ground he gives me a big smile showing all of his little denta before racing over to a section of blankets. From what I can see they all look to be really soft and fuzzy, perfect for little sparklings.

“Tank you! Can I get tat one?” He asks, pointing at a yellow fuzzy blanket. He looks at me with his big blue optics pleadingly.

“Of course little one. Now why don’t you pick out at least two more blankets, okay?” I say while I grab the yellow one for him and place it in the cart.

“Kay!” He says excitedly looking back at the different blankets. I watch as he looks at all of the different blankets trying to decide on which ones he wants next. I begin to zone out and smile as I watch Bumblebee with a serious expression while he looks at the blankets.

           I let out a gasp of surprise when I feel something touch my shoulder from behind. “Ahh!” I immediately look behind me to see Megatron with a smile on his faceplate. Optimus and Ironhide are standing quietly behind him with matching smiles on their own faceplates. “I see you three were successful in getting the things you were to find. I also notice that you found Bumblebee and I without any trouble.” I say as a small smile forms on my faceplate.

“Of course my dear. What of your own hunt?” Megatron asks as he looks at my own cart.

“Bumblebee has picked out some different toys, stuffed animals, games, and blocks. At the moment he is looking for some blankets. We already have one, but I told him to pick out two more, which as you can see he is currently doing.” I say as Bumblebee looks over, finally noticing that Megatron, Optimus, and Ironhide are here.

       Bumblebee quickly comes running over to where we are standing and wraps his little arms around Megatron’s leg when he gets over to us. ”Hi papa! Look what I got!” He says excitedly pointing out everything in the cart and the silver and red blankets he’s holding in his little servos. It would seem he picked them out while Megatron and I were talking.

      Megatron picks Bumblebee up and holds him securely in his arms before responding with a smile, “I see little one! You have a lot of new toys now. And I can see that you picked out some blankets. Do you like everything?” He then tickles Bumblebee a little in his tummy making our little sparkling let out an adorable giggle.

“Ha-ha. No tickles!” Bumblebee says while trying to catch breath. “Yep, and daddy helped! I got lots a new toys I not have ‘fore. I can’t wait to pway wif all of dem.” He says before letting out a cute little yawn and rubbing his optics with a small black servo.

“I’m glad to hear it little one. Are you ready to go see your new home?”

“Uh-huh.” Bumblebee replies before laying his little helm on Megatron’s chassis and closing his bright blue optics.

“I think your little one is ready to go home and take a nap.” Optimus says chuckling at the sight of Megatron holding Bumblebee as he falls into a light recharge.

“Brother, I believe you may be right. Let’s go buy everything so we can get Bumblebee home and down for a stasis nap before it becomes too late.” The Optimus, Ironhide, and I grab the carts while Megatron starts to head in the direction of the checkout area while holding Bumblebee close to his spark. I get the feeling he is never going to let our little sparkling out of his sight no matter how old he gets. He really does make a wonderful sire, even if he does not believe it to be true.

       After we pay for everything Megatron wraps Bumblebee up in his new yellow blanket before we leave the store. At this point we are all pretty sure Bumblebee will not be waking up anytime soon, or at least until we get home. Hopefully he will stay in recharge while the four of us set up his new room. I just hope he likes everything that we picked out and got for him, especially everything for his berthroom.

“Do you want me to hold him while you transform? I could carry him home as well.” I ask as Optimus transforms so Ironhide can put things in his trailer. When he finishes Ironhide transforms as well.

“No, it’s alright Starscream. You just start heading home so you can let Optimus and Ironhide in. I don’t want to risk waking him up if we movie him to much, just having me transform around him could wake him. I’m just going to fly like this, which will take a bit longer to get there.” Megatron says as he grips Bumblebee tighter. Bumblebee cuddles further into Megatron chassis armor while grabbing onto the blanket wrapped around his little body.

“Alright, I will see you two at home then.” I say before kissing Megatron and Bumblebee on their cheekplates. As soon as I finish I transform into my jet mode and head in the direction of our home, but not before watching Megatron lift into the air.

       

* * *

 

     By the time Megatron got home Optimus, Ironhide, and myself have everything unpacked and have started to set up Bumblebee’s berth. Optimus luckily had the foresight to grab a small gate we could use for a play area for Bumblebee in the living room. This will come in handy for when Megatron and I are working on something important that we need to get done or to just keep Bumblebee out of anything if we are unable to watch him. I have already set it up and placed some of his new toys and stuffed animals in the enclosed space along with his new red blanket. Not only will this keep him from getting hurt, but it will also ensure that Megatron and I can relax when we are not in the room with him in case we need to do something. As I finish putting some of the toys and stuffed animals in the toy chest placed in Bumblebee’s room I hear the front door open.

“We’re home. How is everything?” Megatron asks as he sets a recharging Bumblebee down on the couch.

“Great. We almost have the berth set up. The berth is the last thing we need to do other than organizing everything, but that can all wait till Bumblebee is awake.” I say as Megatron kisses my cheekplate before walking over to Optimus and Ironhide to help with the berth.

“Good to hear. Bumblebee might wake up soon, he was moving around a bit as I got to the building.”

“Alright, I’ll go get him some energon and wait for him to get up. I don’t want him waking up without either of us there when he is in such different surrounding from what he is used to.” I say leaving the room and heading to our kitchen to prepare sparkling energon. By the time I get the energon and walk back into the living room I see a little yellow and black sparkling sitting up and rubbing his optics on the couch.

“Nnn. Papa? Daddy? Where at?” I hear Bumblebee call when he realizes we are not nearby and that he is not where he was when he fell asleep.

“Hi sweetling. Daddy’s right here. I went to get you some energon for when you woke up, would you like it? You are in your new home.” I say picking him up off the couch.

            Once I have him situated in my arms I hand him his sparkling cup filled with energon. He wraps his little hands around the cup and starts to drink the energon while looking around at his new surroundings. I sit down on the couch and turn the video counsel on and switch it from the news to a sparkling channel. After doing this I make myself comfortable, grab Bumblebee’s blanket that fell off of him and cover him up with it as we begin to watch the show. In between the first episode and the next one during a commercial Megatron, Optimus, and Ironhide walked into the living room.

“We are all finished with everything in Bumblebee’s room, including organizing all of his things. Would you like to see your new room now little one?” Megatron asks our sparkling.

“Yeah!” Bumblebee replies excitedly jumping out of my arms. He reaches his servos up in a motion to get Megatron to pick him up and carry him. Megatron, Optimus, Ironhide, and I laugh at his adorable reaction before heading in the direction of his new room. When we reach the room Megatron sets Bumblebee back down on the ground so he can explore his new room on his own. Bumblebee looks at everything in complete awe like he has never seen this many things in one place, let alone the fact that it is all for him.

“Do you like it?” I ask as we all watch his reactions from the doorway.

“Uh-huh! Tank ou Papa, Daddy, Uncle Opt, and Uncle Hide for everyting. I love it all lots!” He says excitedly giving us each our own hug in turn.

“You are very welcome little one. Welcome to your new home.” Megatron and I say to him while we each give him kisses on his cheekplates.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

            I have a thing under my stories for new ideas and the like. Take a look and tell me what you think. You can also tell me anything you want to see don for this fic there.


End file.
